warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Breathless(Songfic)
Cover WARNING This story is quite bloody, it is rated Worse. I don't recommend it to you if you are squeamish. MY SECOND FANFIC This is my second fan fic, and my first songfic. I hope it makes sense to you. Enjoy reading it! General This is actually a song by a band from Louisiana called "Better than Ezra." Taylor asked the band if she could play their song for the Hope for Haiti Concert in 2010. But it's amazing, I love it. Breathless(Songfic) Here you are now Fresh from your war Back from the edge of time And all that you were Stripped to the bone I thought you'd want to know Ripplewind stared at the camp entrance, her heart was pounding wildly, the battle patrol was still not back. She stiffened, fear was rising inside her, it was fear for her beloved Berrystorm. He joined the battle patrol, and she was scared for him. please come back. she begged silently to StarClan. Suddenly, the ferns from the main entrance rustled, Ripplewind sat up, her ears prickled in alarm. it could be the battle patrol... she thought hopefully. But half of her told herself it wasn't, the rustling was too weak to be it. Still, she crouched, every hair on her pelt was bristling with tension as she waited. A head poked out of the ferns, then another. Ripplewind didn't dare to breathe, she stared at the entrance, first came the patrol leader, Brackensky, second came Birchstripe, the she cat looked exhausted and defeated. One by one, the cats streamed into the camp, their pelts were bloody and mud streaked, soon the clearing was filled with panting cats, their broken claws scraped the floor. There was no sign of Berrystorm. Ripplewind began to panic, she frantically looked around, eyes adjusting to the darkness. StarClan, let him be safe! she desperately called out, "Berrystorm, where are you?" At first, there was silence, then a weak rustling had made her jerk her head around, at first the bloody, scarred cat was unrecognizable, but a few heartbeats later she recognized him. "Berrystorm!" she ran over to his side and pressed her flank against his to help him up, it was soaked in blood. When Berrystorm didn't reply, she wailed, "Berrystorm are you ok?" Berrystorm weakly replied, "It's fine Ripplewind, fetch Birdtail." his head was hung, the tom looked more than fragile. Ripplewind raced into the medicine den, her paws carrying herself faster than ever in her life. Soon, the medicine cat trotted out of her den, her eyes narrowed when she spotted the tom who was barely conscious. "He's in danger of dying." she announced formally, "He needs to get treated as soon as possible. Ripplewind, take him to the medicine den now, I'll get the herbs out." she trotted away, her tail lashing. Ripplewind gently picked the tom up by his scruff and softly murmured into his ear, "Whatever happens, I will always love you." That when you feel the world is crashing All around your feet Come running headlong into my arms Breathless I'll never judge you I can only love you Come now running headlong Into my arms Breathless Ripplewind sat beside her mate every single day, her heart anxious all the time, his life was like an Autumn leaf, preparing to drop in any moment now. Shakily Berrystorm opened his clear, deep amber eyes, they were bottomless pools of agony, he gazed at her dully, "Ripplewind, i feel like the world is crashing down around me..." Ripplewind touched her muzzle to his herb soaked cheek, "It's ok, Berrystorm..." her words were drowned out by the howling leaf bare wind, it blew into the den, and Berrystorm shivered. "I'm cold." whimpered Berrystorm, he curled himself up. "Come closer to me, I'll keep you warm." mewed Ripplewind softly. Berrystorm snuggled closer to Ripplewind and pressed himself against her soft fur, he let out a raspy purr as Ripplewind wrapped her fluffy tail around his bloody body. It was just like when she put her three kits- Firedapple, Crowflight, and Rowancloud to sleep at their kithood. "I wish I was a medicine cat, but I can't use any herbs to heal you, I can only love you." whispered Ripplewind, she could barely breathe as she stared at him, he softly fell asleep again, but he was still breathing. Despite the weather being cold, Ripplewind felt warm with Berrystorm snuggling under her. She purred softly and closed her eyes, sleep slowly crept into her and she softly started snoring. Lay down your guns Too weak to run Nothing can harm you here A few days later, Ripplewind was dragging a fresh mouse to Berrystorm, who was still under treatment. "Eat it, you need it to keep your strength up." murmured Ripplewind. Berrystorm barely had the energy to lift his head up, he stared at the mouse, not moving a muscle. "Eat it." snapped Birdtail, pushing the mouse in front of the tom, "If you don't eat it you will certainly not recover." Berrystorm slowly stretched his head over to chew on the mouse, after a few slow bites, he turned away. "What a waste of prey." grunted Birdtail, she jerked her head to Brightleaf, who was sorting herbs, "Go bury it." ordered Birdtail. Brightleaf narrowed her eyes, as if to protest, but gave a swift nod and picked up the half eaten mouse and dashed out. "Ripplewind, keep an eye on him while I go make a new poultice." Birdtail stalked off, her tail high with dignity. Berrystorm was groaning slightly with pain, and his head was lowered. Can he still be in that much pain even after a few days? thought Ripplewind in confusion, she sniffed him, he smelled like blood, and his leg was in an awkward angle. "You're safe here." murmured Ripplewind, crouhing next to her mate. "Everything's fine, just rest." Your precious heart Broken and scarred Somehow you made it through I only ask that you won't go again The sun started to set slowly, it casted a weak, dim light into the den. Two cats were positioned beside Berrystorm. Birdtail finally lifted his head up and gave Ripplewind a look of sympathy, "I'm sorry, he will survive, but he'll never be able to walk properly again." Ripplewind felt her own heart leak inside her, she stared at her mate, how could he ever fight again if he couldn't even walk normally? Berrystorm's eyes flickered open, he stared at Ripplewind and whispered, "Ripplewind, will I ever be ok again?" Ripplewind desperately tried to reassure him, "You will be fine, you still made it through the war." "That was my last battle Ripplewind, Birdtail said it." Berrystorm closed his eyes and his head fell on his paws. Ripplewind pressed her muzzle on his cheek, "Berrystorm, you still have me. I'll always love you, I'll always need you, whatever happens. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore." When you feel the world is crashing All around your feet Come running headlong into my arms Breathless I'll never judge you I can only love you Come now running headlong Into my arms Breathless "Please don't give up on life," murmured Ripplewind as Berrystorm didn't move, "I'll be always by your side, I'll always need you."when Berrystorm didn't reply, she added, "I'll never judge you by your appearance, you always seem beautiful to me." her voice faltered, wondering if she was choosing the right words or not. "Berrystorm, I, I love you, don't give up, I need you, whatever happens." Ripplewind ran her tail along the young tom's flank, for a moment, the tom didn't stir, after a few heartbeats, he raised his tail and brushed it along Ripplewind's cheek, "I love you too." he whispered. I'm so glad to see you smiling So good to hear your laugh Berrystorm stared up at Ripplewind and let out a weak, raspy purr, but it was filled with so much happiness and laughter. Ripplewind closed her eyes, allowing the warmth to sweep in her heart. She just felt glad to see him purr for the first time since the battle, I think that you've found you even Missed yourself I'm only asking this because I think that Truth be told Oh, you'll never go again Again again A moon later, Berrystorm was able to go out of the medicine den, but his walking had to be supported by Ripplewind. Berrystorm stared at the laughing apprentices not far away, they were racing across the camp, chasing butterflies, enjoying their activities with absolute delight. Berrystorm looked down at his paws. "I sometimes wished I never joined that battle." murmured Berrystorm. "I miss running around with you." his eyes glowed with sadness. Ripplewind's heart swelled as she remembered the times just a moon ago: she would've been chasing Berrystorm around the camp, and being scowled at by the older warriors for messing around. But that was never going to happen again. She shut her eyes and mewed, "Don't think about it Berrystorm, just- be safe in the future, don't ever get hurt again." When you feel the world is crashing All around your feet Come running headlong into my arms Breathless I'll never judge you I can only love you Come now running headlong Into my arms Breathless Breathless "If you ever feel pain again in your life, just come to me," mewed Ripplewind softly, "I'll always try to cheer you up. Just remember that I'm always here for you." Berrystorm purred with happiness and touched his muzzle to hers, "I do too, Ripplewind, I knew it the moment I first laid eyes on you." Ripplewind felt her heart pound, she let out a raspy purr and twined her tail to his, she was unable to breathe now. Category:Stories written by The Fox Girl Category:Stories Rated Worse Category:Songfic Series Category:Songfic